Je ne jouerai plus JAMAIS au JanKenPôn
by Nanamy
Summary: Prenez un jeune homme sans humour et une bande d'amis dépareillée à la recherche de leur cerveaux disparus au fond d'une bouteille de saké...résultat? Une soirée mémorable au désordre attendu...mais au réveil un peu moins prévisible! Yaoi surprise! Lemon


_Titre : __**Je ne jouerai plus JAMAIS au Jan-Ken-Pôn **_

_Résumé : __**Prenez un jeune homme sans humour et une bande d'amis dépareillée à la recherche de leur cerveaux disparus au fond d'une bouteille de saké... résultat ? Une soirée mémorable au désordre attendu... mais au réveil un peu moins prévisible! Yaoi surprise! Lemon**_

**_Note : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le Jankenpon c'est le jeu de "Pierre, feuille,ciseaux " ! _**

* * *

**_Alcool + Jan-Ken-Pôn : soirée à hauts risques... _**

**_OoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

**_OoOoOoO_**

**_OoOoO_**

**_OoO_**

**_Oo_**

**_O_**

_Reprenant doucement pied à la réalité, un jeune homme qui avait passé la nuit sur un canapé à l'odeur douteuse, se réveille. Ses yeux se refermèrent très vite quand ils croisèrent la forte lumière du soleil. Il lui fallut énormément de temps et de patience, avant de s'habituer à la clarté de ce nouveau jour. Sa vue devenant moins trouble, l'adolescent balaya de son regard froid l'ensemble de son environnement. Il reconnut facilement son appartement, surtout son salon qui était en désordre. La table basse était recouvert de bière et de boissons alcoolisées, le tapis était enveloppé de miettes de chips, les chaises étaient toutes retournées, ses pots de fleurs renversés mettant de la terre sèche partout , il y avait à certains endroits sur la tapisserie des tâches tantôt noires tantôt blanche et il y régnait une forte odeur de vomi.. . _

_Une chose non identifiée capta son regard, cette chose semblait bouger dans un rythme lent. Après une longue observation, il reconnut un corps endormi, mais il doutait encore sur son identité. Délaissant ce cadavre en mouvement, le pauvre jouvenceau tentait pour la énième fois de se lever, ses bras tremblaient, n'ayant pas assez de force pour soutenir son poids. Une de ses mains dérapa sur une tâche non identifié qui se trouvait sur l'accoudoir, une tache collante et blanche._

_Le juvénile grimaça de dégoût, ne voulant pas connaître la provenance de cette intruse. Soudain des flashes lui revinrent en mémoire. Des petites scènes avec ses amis. Un homme avec des tatouages qui hurlait sur un autre sans tatouages, une jeune fille à la poitrine généreuse qui mangeait d'étranges plats sous le regard dégoutté d'une voisine qui semblait souhaiter ne pas se faire remarquer, pour être la cobaye de ce nouveau plat exotique. Le comateux se souvenait même des musiques qui avait était jouées en cette soirée, car il s'agissait bien d'une petite sauterie entre amis. _

_Pourquoi avait-il fallut que se soi chez lui, que cette beuverie soit organisé ? Ah, oui ! C'est vrai, il avait perdu au Jan-ken-pôn. . . La seule fois de sa vie et il fallut que ce soit à cette partie-là. En cette longue et épuisante matinée -environ quatre heures de l'après-midi, le perdant maugréait contre Kami-sama. Pourquoi avait-il était aussi cruel avec lui ?_

_Certes il s'était bien amusé, avec les disputes de ce mec chauve dont il avait complètement oublié le nom et de son compagnons, la fashion victime. Avec les lamentations d'un certain roux, à cause de son manque cruel d'affection et de reconnaissance, surtout envers son capitaine. Avec les concours de saké d'une rousse à la forte poitrine et d'un jeune homme blond dont on ne comprenait absolument pas sa présence sur Terre. Mais c'est surtout les colères d'un autre roux, à la fine taille et au caractère très explosif -d'après la fille qui vivait dans son placard (je ne parle pas de Harry Potter), qui l'avait le plus marqué._

_Un micro sourire se dessina sur son visage dû à ces anecdotes burlesques, c'était assez rare de le voir sourire, de le voir avec un rictus d'amusement. Ses souvenirs s'atténuèrent, quand un afflux de senteurs vint lui chatouiller son nez si délicat. _

_L'odeur de vomi commençait sérieusement à lui faire tourner la tête, ne voulant pas se soulager sur son précieux canapé -qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, il mis une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Une contraction le pris instinctivement, en effet sa lèvre était ouverte, et le contact de sa paume et de sa lèvre inférieur, meurtrie réveilla la douleur. Pourquoi avait-il une blessure ? Et surtout pourquoi à cet endroit précis ? _

_Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire, la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait c'était ce jeux pour gamin. Le jeu de « T'es cap' ou pas cap' ? »._

_Le jeunot revit même l'endroit où ils avaient joués tous ensemble, à même le sol près du mini-bar. Ils étaient tous en rond, pour que chacun puisse avoir une vision d'ensemble._

_Une jeune fille brune avait eu le gage le plus horrible, celui d'avaler une étrange bille verte, qui avait eu pour effet de lui faire changer de personnalité. Durant toute cette soirée elle avait su rester discrète, mais après la digestion de cette chose émeraude, elle devint très étrange. Elle parlait comme un mec et semblait très étonnée d'avoir de la poitrine mais après avoir « tâté la marchandise », elle partie en pleurs dans la salle de bain, car elle en avait des trop petits à son goût. _

_Un autre gage, très étrange, se réalisa dans l'appartement de ce lycéen. C'était de jeter dans l'évier de la cuisine tous le contenu des bouteilles que la rousse à la gorge profonde avait amenée. Elle faillit frôler la syncope. . .étrange fille. Puis en vinrent d'autres, moins intéressants. . .comme faire des dessins avec un stylo indélébile sur le crâne du mec chauve, arracher les sourcils de son compagnon, teindre les cheveux de l'homme tatouage en blond, parce que cela fait plus naturel -avait complimenté la fille à la forte poitrine . . .etc_

_Bref, une soirée à haut niveau intellectuel, au moins un bac plus trois pour y participer. . Euh non avec madame air-bag, juste le bac est requis et encore._

_Après l'épisode des jeux douteux, notre organisateur de fête ' à l'improviste' ce retrouva pour X raison en intimité avec un de ses invités. C'est drôle ce que l'alcool peut vous faire faire. Cet boisson fort dangereuse peut vous inciter à commettre des actes que normalement on n'oserait faire._

_C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit, influencé par les liqueurs, que notre jeune homme c'était retrouvé à embrasser un autre homme._

_Il avait un goût de framboise, n'est-ce pas drôle de décrire un garçon par ce parfum ? Pourtant cet arôme ne l'avais pas quitté. Le lycéen frémissait aux souvenirs de ses mains, de ses doigts sur sa peau en feu. Comment oublier, ses caresses, ses baisers ?_

_Sa peau tressaillit en retraçant les dansent qu'elle avait vécues. Deux petites lèvres s'étaient amusées à bouger sur elle, suivit de près par une langue lascive, qui laissait derrière elle une marque humide. Puis vint la sensation du tissu, de la couette contre la chair. L'adolescent se rappela que cette scène s'était déroulée dans sa chambre, sur son lit. L'évocation de ces élans de passion entre deux corps le fit rougir de honte. Deux corps s'aimant pour n'en former plus qu'un. Deux feux se mêlant l'un à l'autre, dans un souffle frénétique. Sa lèvre blessée est un des résultats de ces émulations, son compagnon l'avait mordu quand il l'avait pénétré. Oui, l'organisateur de cette fête se souvient de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée. La douceur d'une chair brûlante en lui, l'exaltation qu'il avait sentie. Rouge de honte, il se reprit à onduler du bassin inconsciemment, comme il l'avait fait la veille, afin de favoriser l'emboîtement. _

_Son amant d'un soir l'avait pris avec passion et fougue. L'adolescent avait encore dans sa tête le bruit que faisait le claquement de ses hanches contre ses petites fesses. Sa bouche devenait de plus en plus sèche, quand il se repassait en boucle cet acte. Lui, tenant entre ses mains sa couette, les dents serrées pour ne pas hurler sa jouissance, et son compagnons qui lui saisissait les hanches pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui, poussant par moment sur ses pieds. Lui, toujours la tête fourrée dans ses draps et la mâchoire fermée pour ne pas crier son plaisir, et son amant qui, en mouvement impudique, s'amusait à caresser le sexe honteusement dressé du passif, afin de lui donner encore plus de sensations lubriques. Ses grognements satisfaits, sa voix rauque résonnait encore dans son crâne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeunot avait montré ses sentiments à quelqu'un. Oui, car il n'avait pas pu retenir dans sa gorge ses gémissements et ses demandes avilissantes. . . Il en avait demandé plus, quémandé comme un petit chien, il avait réclamé plus d'émois. Pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver jusque-là ? _

_Ils avaient toujours été amis, comment une si grande amitié avait-elle pu devenir de cette nature-là ?_

_Commençant à réaliser alors les conséquences de ses actes, le jeune fêtard se releva brusquement de son canapé. C'est avec une grande surprise et une certaine peur , qu'il sentit une drôle de substance dégoulinant le long de la jambe._

_Une frayeur l'envahit, puis vint la douleur au niveau de son postérieur, rapprochant alors les ses deux informations dans sa tête, le pauvre adolescent comprit sa situation._

_Reprenant son calme légendaire, l'adolescent pris la direction de la salle de bain pour se laver et faire partir cette horrible odeur de sexe._

_Prenant le temps de se laver chaque partie de son corps et en mettant une grande dose de savon et de shampoing le garçon réfléchissait à son acte et ses conséquences._

_« Il faut oublier » se ressassait sans relâche le garçon. _

_Pendant qu'il prenait le soin de faire partir cette odeur non conventionnelle, notre jeune homme se dit alors qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire un tapage de tout ceci. Cela nuirait aux deux concernés, et puis il avait une réputation à tenir. Jamais ce qui s'était passé dans son appartement ne sortirait de son antre._

_Maintenant qu'il sentait le savon bon marché, il revêtit des vêtements propres et se coiffa d'une manière stricte, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau et pénétra dans la cuisine en quête de nourriture, il se fit interpellé par la voix endormie de Rangiku._

_« Hey ! Ishida, t'as pas quelque chose contre la gueule de bois, j'ai trop mal ! » Se plaignait la jeune femme._

_« Je vais te chercher çà » lui répondit d'un ton sobre le Quincy. Alors que ce dernier refit le chemin inverse, il croisa alors le fameux roux qui semblait encore épuisé par cette soirée mouvementée._

_« Ishida, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je me souviens de rien. .Bref. Ça va aller pour le rangement ? Si on s'y met tous ensemble je pense que ça ira vite. »_

_« Oui » Affirmait d'une voix morne avant de continuer son chemin._

_Oui, il ne dirait rien à son ami, de toute manière cela les gêneraient plus qu'autre chose et puis il ne reste pas moins un Shinigami. Se retournant vers celui qui avait pour la première fois partagé son lit, il ne put résister à murmurer en un souffle qui se perdit dans sa grande demeure._

_« Pardon. . .Ichigo »_

_FIN_

* * *

**_Mon premier Ishida X Ichigo. . .Je n'aime pas trop ce couple (pour être honnête). Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis mise à écrire sur ces deux gugus .. (surtout que mon style change par rapport à ce que je fais habituellement )_**

**_J'avais envie de décrire les sentiments d'Ishida, s'il faisait une chose qu'il ne "devait pas faire", ou dont il "avait honte". . Et comme je suis dans ma période Yaoi, je n'ai pas pu résister XD._**

**_Pour moi c'est un personnage assez hautain, alors je voulais le mettre face à une situation incongrue (ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on couches avec son ami). . Au début j'avais fait un long paragraphe sur ses sentiments et émotions mais je me suis souvenue que ce n'était pas trop son genre. Je pense qu'il est plutôt du genre à "oublier" et faire comme si, rien ne s'était passé. Non ? Ai-je tord ?_**

**_J'aimerai savoir, si ce petit Yaoi était bien . . Votre avis m'intéresse. . _**

**_Bon, je vous laisse à un prochain Yaoi ! XD (Normalement c'est avec mon ami Renji-kun et Bya-chan xD Merci à mOyashi,Black Vision, Akesta, major-oniakai pour vos reviews sur mon autre Yaoi. Merci cela me motive beaucoup ! Et je dois dire que le prochain sera plus dans l'esprit du précédent. . )_**

**_Voilà Bye Bye_**


End file.
